


Insomnia

by Steildottir



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steildottir/pseuds/Steildottir
Summary: [Voltron / Allurance / One-shot / SongFic]Lance sufre de insomio todas las noches al recordar a Allura, aquella persona que su recuerdo se convirtió en una rosa llena de espinas a la que no podía dejar ir. Su deseo era solamente que Allura volviera a la Tierra con él.





	Insomnia

Desearía que me hubieras dicho  
"Abrázame"   
Antes de irte.

Desearía que me hubieras llamado al menos sólo una vez.

Eran sus últimos pensamientos antes de dormir.

"Dormir"

¿Qué era dormir?

Hace mucho no dormía cómo se debería.

Pasaba su tiempo observando el techo, sus ojos pesados aún divisaban la tenue luz que le brindaba la luna.

El recuerdo de la partida de Allura lo carcomía lentamente. Creía haber olvidado ese recuerdo, pero el nombre de ella era lo primero y último que pensaba en el día.

En su cabello largo, cómo algodón de azúcar  
Sus ojos brillantes  
Su piel, sus manos, su voz, su sonrisa.  
Todo de ella le hacía suspirar.

¿Dónde estará ahora?

No se conocía.

¿Por qué estaba parado ahí mientras temblaba?

El sueño otra vez no viene a él, suspira.

Cierra sus ojos, poniéndose a contar estrellas. Sabía exactamente dónde estaban ubicadas. Cada constelación, sabía dónde estaba. ¿Allura también veía las mismas constelaciones o eran diferentes?

La fría brisa lo abrazaba, podía imaginar a Allura, abrazándolo, viendo juntos las estrellas arriba del techo.

"Me quedé solo y el tiempo pasa"  
Pensó.

Sin lugar a dudas, no puede dormir, ella está en sus pensamientos siempre.

"Incluso en un sueño o una pesadilla  
Quiero verte"

Lágrimas brotaron, cayendo lentamente por sus mejillas.

Solamente quería volver a verla. 

Ella estaba parada encima de su corazón, inmovilizandolo. Sin poder moverse, su corazón latía con fuerza con sólo recordarla.

— No puedo dormir.

¿Qué podía hacer al respecto?

Solamente era ella.  
Solamente pensaba en ella.  
Sólo suspiraba por ella.

Sabía que se había terminado.   
Lo sabía.  
Pero su corazón aún seguía latiendo con fuerza por ella.  
Siempre lo haría, sus sentimientos jamás cambiarían. Su amor por ella seguía intacto.

Pero

Debía dejarla ir, ¿No?

Allura comenzó una nueva vida allá, en la Nueva Altea. Junto a Romelle y otros alteanos. Recuperando su cultura, su planeta, para volver a ser alteanos libres otra vez.

Era lo mejor, ella era feliz.   
Entonces, ¿Por qué él no podía ser feliz?  
Si ella era feliz, él debía serlo también.

Sentía presión sobre su pecho, impidiéndole respirar correctamente. De sólo pensar dejar ir ese sentimiento por ella, lo volvía infeliz.

Suspiró.

Pero sería lo mejor.

Sí, para ambos.

Lance sonrió tristemente.

Una estrella fugaz pasó delante de sus ojos.

"Un deseo, pide un deseo."   
Pensó rápidamente, cómo si fuera un niño.

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, reteniendo lágrimas.

"Deseo que Allura consiga ser feliz."

Observó el estrellado cielo otra vez, con melancolía. Recordandola con esa pasión por última vez. Secó sus lágrimas.

Su celular sonó.  
Sí, aquel celular que usaba en el espacio.  
Observó aquél aparato con sorpresa.

Contestó, aún sin poder hablar.   
Su garganta estaba seca, no podía articular un simple"Hola".

— ¿Lance? — Se escuchó una voz justo después de contestar la llamada.  
Aquella voz.   
Aquella pronunciación de su nombre.   
¿Podía ser..?

Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar, éstas eran ahora, lágrimas de felicidad.

— Allura. — Llegó a decir Lance, con voz quebradiza. Sonrió ampliamente. No podía creerlo.

Escuchar su voz otra vez..  
No creía volver a hacerlo.  
Estaba feliz.

— Creo que ahora podré volver a dormir. — Aquella frase se escapó de sus sonrientes labios.

Allura inquirió confundida y Lance rió avergonzado.

Sus noches observando el amargo cielo azul oscuro terminaron.

Sus pesados ojos descansarían por fin.

Su corazón sentiría alivió y él, volvería a sentir aquella felicidad que perdió hace tiempo.

////

★ The rose; Insomnia.

Es una gran canción, escuchenla por favor. ★


End file.
